Shooting the moon
by Sabaku no Kendra
Summary: Riley se une a los Cullen completamente hundido por haber caido en las mentiras de Victoria, ahora decidido a redimirse hará lo que sea por ser un vegetariano más...sobretodo por ella. Mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo espero que les  guste.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, después de leer toda la saga Crepúsculo y por último La última vida de Bree Tanner con la que me hinché a llorar, bueno pensé en hacer este fanfic RileyxOc porque quiero mostrar el sufrimiento de Riley después de darse cuenta de que Victoria lo engañó y que permitió que matara a Diego para nada y engañó a Bree y a todos los neófitos. Este fanfic sería de que pasaría si Riley hubiera creido a Edward pero no pudiera haber llegado a tiempo con él y Bella para salvar a Bree de los Vulturi. Ya saben, quiero decir que aunque después de leer el libro ukaide Bree lo odié pero me di cuenta de que él fue obligado por las mentiras de Victoria

Y en lo referente al título del fanfic pues es mi canción favorita de toda la saga y mientras la escuchaba estaba leyendo por tercera o cuarta vez Eclipse y la canción empezó a sonar justo cuándo Riley hablaba con Edward y me pareció perfecta para él.

**SHOOTING THE MOON**

**Prólogo**

Riley tenía casi un año como vegetariano, sorprendentemente para él, los Cullen eran amables y no lo miraban con expresión acusadora, incluso Emmett bromeaba con él y Jasper mostraba mucha empatía hacia él puesto que había tenido que vivir una experiencia idéntica a la suya por lo que entendía exactamente cómo se sentía él, sin embargo ni el hecho de tener el perdón de la familia, ni las palabras de consuelo por parte de Esme o el apoyo de Jasper eran sufiecientes ni siquiera el hecho de la que neófita Bella perdonara su intento de comérsela, cuándo Bella dió a luz a Nessie, Riley estuvo fuera de la casa e incluso nunca llegó a estar en el mismo piso que ella ni en los mismos turnos de caza. Él lo hacía porque sabía que no podía confiar en si mismo.

Lo peor para Riley venía al anochecer cuándo todos estaban en sus cuartos y él sólo en el suyo. El hecho de no poder dormir hacía que sus pensamientos lo consumiesen hundiéndolo en la miseria más oscura: Había visto morrir entre terribles torturas al que podía considerar su mejor amigo sólo porque aquella mujer lo tenía engañado, había dado falsas esperanzas a la chica que su amigo amaba ¿y por qué?, por una mujer que ni siquiera lo amaba.

Por su mente sólo podía pensar en la cara de los confiados neófitos entregándose a una muerte segura, recordaba sus rostros humanos, aterrados, adoloridos por la transformación, si se hundía más sus recuerdos podía recordar como los escogía según fuera su patética vida. Después estaban las víctimas que usó para alimentarse, ¿qué importaba que fueran putas, yonkies o proxenetas? ¿o las gentes ricas del barco? Ante la muerte todos eran iguales. Ninguno de ellos merecía morir por su causa daba igual la clase de personas que hubieran sido, él no tenía en ese momento ni lo tendría nunca de decidir sobre sus vidas.

Todas las caras gritaban.

Lo rodeaban y le exigían explicaciones.

¡¿POR QUÉ?

¡¿POR QUÉ?

¡¿POR QUÉ?

Sería tan fácil echar la culpa a Victoria...pero él había sido quién le había creido...no supo ver más allá de los fríos ojos escarlata de Victoria. Y lo peor es que era como ella.

Riley se llevó las manos a las orejas queriendo arrancárselas, si supiera que así se callarían lo haría, haría lo que hiciera falta para que las voces permanecieran en silencio. Se esforzaba por redimirse, lo quería hacer con todas sus fuerzas y aún así la culpa cada vez pesaba más sobre él.

El vampiro salió de la casa, quería correr por los árboles, lejos de la casa Cullen, lejos de Forks, sólo deseaba despejar la mente de cualquier manera.

"Edward. Estaré por el bosque, dejaré un rastro claro para que podáis encontrarme si necesitais algo" pensó Riley a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo lo escucharía.

Se movió entre los árboles, saltó el río como si fuera un charco, cazó algún que otro puma hundiendo los dientes en su carne y bebiendo hasta la última gota de sangre buscando saciar esa sed que lo aquejaba. Una sed que lo quemaba como el fuego. En verdad la sangre animal no era tan buena cómo la humana, ni de cerca pero esa sangre si te saciaba y te hacía más fuerte, sus ojos estaban empezando a diluirse, en un par de meses más tendría los dorados ojos estilo Cullen.

Riley miró su reflejo en el agua del río, la luz de la Luna iluminaba su rostro fanstamagóricamente, aunque el rostro no era lo que le interesaba, sólo deseaba ver cuán rojos debían ser todavía, su primer paso fue convertirse en un vegetariano, no volvería a probar jamás una gota de sangre humana, ni siquiera aunque su vida dependiera de ella, el segundo paso a la redención sería cambiar esos escalofriantes ojos escarlata.

¿Podría realmente alcanzar el perdón?

El camino sería largo y tortuoso, eso Riley lo sabría muy pronto.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hasta aquí está el prólogo, Riley en los siguientes caps comparará lo que le enseñó Victoria con el estilo de vida de los Cullen, también recordará algunas situaciones con Victoria sobretodo por las dificultades que pasa con la sed, se verá también lo sucedido con Bree y los Vulturis, que también aparecerán y bueno ya en el siguiente cap se verá el Oc alguién se anima a hacer apuestas sobre lo que es? ^^

Un saludo, un review constructivo por favor.


	2. Chapter 1 Tranquilidad

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me gustaron mucho ^.^ Por lo pronto espero poder actualizar rápido puesto que, por lo menos por mi parte, no me gusta ni esperar demasiado ni hacer esperar n.n

Ojalá y os guste este capi, aquí os lo dejo puesto y si tenéis alguna duda u otra cosa cualquiera me la ponéis en el review o bien me mandáis un mp. Otro saludo fuerte fuerte!

**Capítulo 1 Tranquilidad**

Riley se tensó en el sofá en cuánto el dulce olor de Nessie apareció en la sala de estar, rápidamente empezó a respirar por la boca pensando en otra cosa, buscaba en su mente la voz de Edward, el cuál se encontraba ahora de caza con su esposa.

**"Hay otra forma de vida, Riley. Puedes conseguirlo" **

Los Cullen tenía una forma de vida completamente diferente a la que le enseñó Victoria. El doctor Carlisle era el vampiro más humano que había visto en su corta vida de neófito, trabajaba en el hospital rodeado de aquella maravillosa y fresca sangre y él sólo se preocupaba por ayudarlos, increíble, con Esme se sentía cómo si estuviera con su madre, la cuál había fallecido meses atrás con su padre en un accidente de tráfico mientras lo buscaban por Seattle. Nuevamente la culpa asoló a Riley y necesitó evadir esos pensamientos.

Recordó la primera vez que cazó con Victoria, fue algo inolvidable: Se sentía el ser más fuerte del mundo y del universo, habían acechado a un grupo de humanos, concretamente adolescentes, que estaban bebiendo en la calle, en cuánto el cálido caliz de vida se deslizó por su garganta sintió que el fuego de esta se apagaba y era reemplazado por una abrumada sensación de satisfacción. Luego los cuerpos fueron colocados en un edificio abandonado al que luego prendieron fuego para simular un accidente provocado por la borrachera.

La caza con los Cullen fue cómo estar en un mundo diferente. Ciertamente se habían abandonado a sus instintos como sucedía con Victoria, pero en este caso se aseguraban de que no hubiera humanos cerca, la sangre animal no era tan sabrosa como la humana y le costaba tomarla, a pesar de eso era reconfortante y la nota de culpabilidad por segar la vida de un ser humano no estaba presente en ese momento.

Riley levantó la cabeza ante el hipnotizante aroma que ahora estaba más cerca que nunca.

Nessie apareció en brazos de la vampira de cortos cabellos negros que veía el futuro, sus ojos dorados relampaguearon hasta encontrarse con los de Riley y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Riley, Alice y yo vamos a cazar con Jake, ¿quieres venir?-preguntó la menor con su habitual amabilidad.

Riley boqueó antes de poder contestar.

-Es mejor que aún no.

_**Su olor es tan delicoso...¿no es cierto? Prueba su sangre, verás lo deliciosa que es. **_

Sintió un escalofrío al oír las palabras de Victoria, así fue como ella le convenció para tomar a su primera victíma, casi podía jurar que si se daba la vuelta ella estaría allí, tentándolo, llenando su cabeza de sucias mentiras.

-¿Riley?

Él despertó de sus pensamientos al oír la preocupada voz de Alice, tanto ella como Nessie lo miraban cómo si pudieran ver la batalla que tenía consigo mismo.

-Id vosotras, yo iré después con Emmett.

Ambas asintieron desapareciendo al menos en una fracción de segundo, Riley se recostó en el sofá mirando al pulcro techo de la casa aún sin atreverse a respirar por la boca por la fuerte esencia que Nessie había dejado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando hasta que notó las presencias de Jasper y Emmett, no necesitaba mirarlos para saber que Jasper estaría con su cara calmada y Emmett con su famosa cara de "vamos a armar una buena"

-Vamos a llevarte al pueblo.

_**Es en Forks dónde ellos cazan, mi amor pero volverán para recuperar su territorio. Tenemos que eliminarnos y así cazaremos tranquilos. **_

Riley meneó la cabeza intentando sacarse de la cabeza aquellos recuerdos, quería olvidar su engañosa voz de bebé.

-Ni hablar.

Emmett le palmeó el hombro con complicidad.

-Quieras o no alguna vez tendrás que ir al pueblo más tarde o temprano-comentó con voz casual-. Además Jasper y yo estaremos atentos a ti.

Iba a discutir, no quería poner vidas en peligro pero sentía olas de tranquilidad enviadas por Jasper que lo hacían calmarse. Riley suspiró con pesadez y se levantó.

-Está bien-se rindió.

Habían cogido el jeep de Emmett y se movían por las carreteras buscando algún lugar dónde asentarse. Riley iba encogido en su asiento, no podía evitar sentir que ellos eran el centro de atención aunque eso en su situación era lo de menos, su concentración sólo estaba en su garganta, era cierto que había una pequeña quemazón a pesar de haber cazado apenas el día anterior, quizás hubiera sido mejor haber acompañado a Alice y Renesmee. Ups, era Nessie, sólo tenía que tener buen cuidado en no llamarla así delante de Bella.

-Venga compañero, nos bajamos aquí-oyó a Emmett en el asiento de delante.

Riley observó el centro comercial de Forks, un lugar lleno de gente. Gente que podía morir si alguno de sus..."hermanos" se descuidaba. Nuevamente las olas de tranquilidad le impidieron revelarse contra la prueba o lo que demonios fuera que se proponían Emmett y Jasper, Riley cerró los ojos con fuerza, todo podría salir bien, era una cuestión de control de la mente sobre la materia, después de todo él había sido quién reclutó a los humanos para Victoria y había mantenido un buen control sobre si mismo. Entró con Emmett y Jasper al pequeño centro comercial, el aire caliente le llevó el olor de todos cuánto estuvieran allí, Riley apretó los dientes al sentir cómo su garganta se quemaba, sin embargo, el vampiro rubio seguía manejando, podía decirse que ahora Jasper entendía un poco mejor los esfuerzos que Edward hacía con él a la hora de manejar la sed, Emmett por su parte pensaba en algún tipo de broma algo sobre cómo ser los carceleros de Riley el destripador pero sabía de sobra que eso sólo haría que Riley se sentiría mal y su humor era más natural y desenfadado, cómo Bella le decía siempre "era el hermano mayor"

-Venga, Riley si te entra hambre siempre podemos ir al bosque y pillar unas burguers de ciervo o de oso-comentó divertido al ver lo tenso que estaba Riley.

El vampiro rió con algo de esfuerzo puesto que eso hizo que otra fuerte bocanada de aire caliente hiciera que el fuego quemara su garganta. De pronto le pareció que toda la gente eran únicamente chuletas andantes o tubos llenos de sangre. Entonces el rostro de Victoria apareció a unos centímetros del suyo, los brazos de la pelirroja rodearon su cuello y sus labios se pegaron al oído de Riley.

**No son más que comida, Riley. Si te apetece sólo cacemos. **

Él dejó los ojos semicerrados queriendo dejarse llevar por el impulso que lo dominada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Victoria realmente estuviera allí, que ella lo amara de verdad y no hubiera sido engañado. La ponzoña se arremolinó en su boca y se preparó para deshacercerse de Emmett y Jasper para poder cazar con libertad.

Un plic sonó contra su pie y fue cómo si su sed se hubiera esfumado de golpe igual que si acabase de beber todo lo que quisiera y más, miró al suelo encontrando una lata de refresco frente al pie. Riley la cogió sin entender que había pasado pues la voz de Victoria ya no lo estaba torturando.

-Dale la lata a Emmett, Riley-dijo Jasper, obviamente había notado lo que él deseaba hace unos segundos.

Riley agarró con fuerza la lata pero sin aplastarla.

-¿Por qué iba a...?

-Perdón-Riley giró la cabeza al oír ese pequeño hilo de voz.

Frente a él había una chica al menos dos cabezas más baja que él, era ligeramente blanca, sus mejillas tenían algunas pecas que la hacían parecer tiernamente infantil, su rostro era ovalado adornado con unos grandes ojos castaños con chispas verdes, su pelo iba largo y ondulado hasta el pecho de un curioso color castaño anaranjado. Ella no pronunció más palabra después de aquella y miraba fijamente la lata apretando los labios, parecía algo avergonzada y abochornada de tener que pedirle de vuelta la lata, ella extendió una mano y sus labios rosados temblaron un poco cómo si no se atreviera a hablar.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Emmett devolviéndole la lata.

Riley fulminó con su mirada a su, ahora, hermano preguntándose en qué momento le habría quitado la lata, decidió que ya ajustaría cuentas más tarde puesto que quería ver un poco más los ojos de la incauta humana que se había acercado a ellas, sin embargo ella ya se estaba alejando cargando torpemente bolsas de la compra entre sus brazos.

-Yo se la podría haber devuelto-masculló asesinando con la mirada a Emmett.

La estruendosa risa del moreno resonó ante el comentario de su nuevo hermano y le golpeó amistosamente el hombro.

-Parece que tú y Edward tenéis gustos parecidos-soltó una nueva carcajada-. A los dos os van las humanas.

Riley le soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, nunca amaría a nadie cómo amó a Victoria. Eso era algo con lo que cargaría el resto de la soledad eterna que le esperaba. Aún así, en el medio segundo que vió a la humana quiso proteger su vida, Edward le había hablado de que al principio le resultaba terriblemente difícil estar cerca de Bella porque su olor hacía que se volviera loco por desear tanto su sangre. Este no era su caso, si sentía el impulso protector más no la sed, incluso se atrevería a decir que ella le había calmado cómo si fuera todo lo contrario a Victoria.

Suspiró. Realmente quería sentirse otra vez así.

Continuará...

Renesmee19: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!ojalá que mantenga tu interés con esto!

elena kate hale: wii! espero no haberte hecho esperar, mil y una gracias por tu review! ^.^

Un adelanto del siguiente capi: "No entendía por qué pero era un deseo mucho más fuerte que el de la sangre. El deseo de proteger su preciosa vida"


	3. Chapter 2 Su preciosa vida

Wiii aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capi más :) dispuesta a entreteneros, ojala y os guste, es muy importante para mi .

**Capítulo 2 Su preciosa vida. **

-Así que sucedió eso-la voz de Carlisle tenía un claro tono reprobatorio-. Ha si un alivio ver que Riley al igual que Bella controla sus instintos, pero ha sido demasiado arriesgado.

Obviamente Jasper se mostraba más avergonzado que Emmett quién estaba de lo más tranquilo y él lo miró con expresión taciturna, nunca más volvería a hacer caso de lo que dijera su hermano.

-Tienes razón Carlisle...no debí cumplir el capricho de mi hermano menor.

Alice lanzó una risita tomando la mano de Jasper, Emmett borró la sonrisa de su rostro ante el comentario soltando un bufido. Cómo era lógico habían contado todo lo sucedido a la familia una vez que estuvieron todos de vuelta de la caza, las expresiones habían ido desde la enfadada de Edward por tal riesgo, pasando por las regañoñas de Carlisle, las felicitaciones de Alice por el control de su eterno esposo, otra regañoña más por parte de Rosalie a su infantil marido y las asombradas de Bella y la pequena Nessie. Esme había sido de las pocas que habían cambiado la preocupación al alivio y estaba sentada en el pulcro sofá blanco al lado de Riley que no había dicho palabra en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó con excesiva dulzura.

Riley no sabía qué responder, ahora estaba ansioso, no por el recordatorio de toda aquella sangre fresca tan cerca de él, más bien por lo tranquilo que se había sentido dónde estaba la chica humana. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde el encontronazo y todo esa seguridad se había ido, ella no estaba.

-...Bien...-mintió.

Ella le lanzó una mirada significativa a Edward.

-Ansioso-siseó para su madre adoptiva.

Esme miró compasivamente a Riley y le apretó suavemente el hombro, él había escuchado perfectamente al pelirrojo, de seguir siendo humano se hubiera puesto rojo de rabia, pero el poder de Edward quizás le ayudara.

-Dilo todo-murmuró.

-¿Seguro?

Riley asintió.

-No hay forma de que pueda estar más avergonzado de lo que ya estoy.

Emmett soltó una risotada que fue rápidamente callada por la mirada severa de su esposa.

-Es como si ella tuviera el efecto contrario que Bella tenía sobre mí, parece que Riley se siente tranquilo-dijo Edward según veía en la mente del neófito.

-No es algo que tenga que obsesionarte-comentó Jasper sentándose con Alice al lado de Riley-. Yo también me sentí muy tranquilo cuándo encontré a Alice, bueno y algo confuso.

Alice besó una de las cicatrices de Jasper.

-Puntualicemos, yo ya era un vampiro en ese momento, ella es humana.

-No le demos mayor importancia de la que realmente tiene-refunfuñó Rosalie-. Además, ¿no pudo ser algo casual? Quiero decir que quizás Riley se distrajo ante el sonido de la botella, después de todo el cerebro de un neófito no es constante, ya sabéis que se distraen con facilidad.

-Nada te distrae de la sed-masculló Jasper-. Además él tiene bastante más de un año.

Renesmee acarició la garganta de Bella con su mano haciendo que soltara una cantarina risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Edward.

-Ella quiere conocerla-respondió tratando de sofocar la risa-. Dice que si ella se quedara al lado de Riley todo estaría bien porque la familia se quedaría completa.

-¡NO!-rugió el rubio.

En apenas un segundo Jacob, que hasta ese instante había tenido toda su atención en Nessie, saltó frente a ella, Edward se colocó protegiendo a su esposa y su hija. Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle bloquearon a Riley antes de que pudiera moverse, Alice y Rosalie cubrieron por detrás por si Riley conseguía deshacerse del agarre.

Nadie dijo nada en esos tensos minutos, finalmente Edward rompió el silencio.

-Se ha calmado.

Jacob no abandonó su posición protectora.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó, preparado para saltar en fase.

-Jacob, yo nunca pondría en peligro la vida de mi hija o la de mi esposa-dijo Edward, visiblemente irritado por la actitud del lobo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Nessie.

-Ha sido culpa mía-admitió Riley-. No sé que pasó.

No, sí lo sabía. Estaba claro que él no era ningún santo ni lo sería nunca pero sabía perfectamente que Nessie tenía algunas dificultades para alimentarse pues ella al principio también había bebido sangre humana y la animal no le parecía tan buena. A Riley le había entrado pánico al pensar en el hecho de que Nessie pudiera ir a ver sin ninguna vigilancia a la chica humana y le hacía daño, las imágenes se filtraron por su mente cómo si viera una película: Nessie acercándose, la incauta humana mirando confiadamente a la niña, Nessie la muerde, el sabor es tan cálido y bueno que ella pierde el control...la humana indefensa yace muerta en el suelo y sería nuevamente culpa suya. No quería que sufriría ningún daño, si podía conservarla con vida ¿no debía ser ese su cometido? Salvar una vida para aliviar la culpa por arrebatar miles.

Apenas estaba escuchando la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel salón, estaba demasiado concentrando en organizar sus ideas sobre cómo evitar que su nueva familia tomara contacto con ella, su cerebro dió rienda suelta a su cuerpo y apenas se quedó libre del agarre de sus hermanos salió disparado. No estaba sediento todavía por lo que asumía que tenía un par de horas antes de sentir su garganta estallar en llamas, la noche era oscura y siendo de madrugada casi no había gente en la calle que percibiera sus movimientos, regresó al centro comercial, el lugar dónde la encontró, sabía de sobra que ya estarían corriendo hacía él y puso sus cinco sentidos al máximo.

Recordaba vagamente que ella tenía un peculiar olor dulzón con lavanda, trató de volver a oler ese rastro e inspiró con fuerza tal cómo Victoria le había enseñado, la garganta le quemó ante tanto olor humano, sin embargo, pudo encontrarlo. Ella vivía casi en el centro del pueblo, su casa estaba encima de una vieja librería en la que pudo entrar sin mucho esfuerzo, la trastienda de aquel lugar estaba lleno de cajas nuevas aún embaladas, Riley se deslizó entre ellas hacía una puerta con el letrerito privado, subió por la escalera hasta llegar al piso de arriba, la casa era un piso ni muy grande ni pequeño, parecía que acababa de ser arreglado pues el olor a pintura aún era notable a pesar de estar seca o quizás sólo era notable para el olfato de un vampiro. Ahogó un gemido adolorido. El salón ya olía demasiado a ella.

**Bebe su sangre, Riley. No necesitas pensarlo, sólo hazlo si es lo deseas. **

"Eres una mentirosa, Victoria" pensó enfrentando al rostro imaginario. Ella le sonrió cruelmente.

**Sólo te digo lo que deseas oír, yo sé lo que piensas, sé lo que deseas, lo que hay en tu corazón...y todo es mío, Riley. Sólo mío. **

Él se frotó los ojos obligando al rostro a irse, cuándo quiso darse cuenta ya estaba frente al cuarto de la pobre humana. Vaciló al rozar con sus dedos el pomo de la puerta y entró dentro. Su habitación al igual que el resto del piso tenía un punto oscuro cruzado con hippie, no pudo evitar pensar que era algo encantador, había un gran armario de madera clara empotrado en un lado, junto a unas estanterias repletas de libros, frente a ellas había un sofá blando en el que te hundes cuándo te sientas y sobre este dormía lo que parecía ser un lirón de color marrón claro con un pañuelo violeta como collar, el escritorio estaba en la otra punta con un ordenador portátil, las maletas estaban abiertas todavía con algo de ropa, a su lado había un baúl de roble que estaba a los pies de la cama. La cama. Allí estaba la humana que no fue capaz de pedirle la lata. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón llenaron sus oídos cómo si escuchara música, su respiración bajaba y subía con regularidad y sus cabellos estaban desordenados sobre la almohada, se sentó en el sofá mirándola.

No tenía sed.

Se sentía inmensamente tranquilo cómo si fuera él quien estuviera durmiendo. Riley inhaló un poco más de su olor, su garganta se resintió levemente pero no fue todo lo grave cómo en el salón, ¿quizás por verla a ella? Pensó unos instantes en Bella cargando a Nessie, su compañera neófita solía mostrarse muy tranquila con la niña en brazos a pesar de que era cómo tener un delicioso y cálido plato entre manos, se preguntó si este era su caso, ¿ella era su versión de Nessie? ¿Una hija a la que cuidar y proteger? Porque después de todo Victoria tenía razón, él era todo suyo.

Y de cualquier manera sabía que existía esa necesidad hacia una humana a la que había conocido hace horas, no entendía por qué pero era un deseo más fuerte que el de la sangre. El deseo de proteger su preciosa vida.

Alzó la vista al percibir un movimiento en la cama, la humana se había movido y ahora su brazo colgaba fuera de la cama con los delgados y blanquecinos dedos colgados a unos centímetros del suelo, nada más que eso. Ella dormía como una piedra.

Riley levantó la vista hacia las estanterias movido por la curiosidad sobre los libros que le gustasen, allí había un poco de todo sobre libros de con historias de miedo, otros fantasiosos sobre magia, la mayoría sobre vampiros. Se tapó la boca evitando reir en voz alta, estaba en un pueblo de vampiros que no se ajustaban a los libros que ella tenía, demasiado divertido para no reir, se acercó con paso lento y agarró con cuidado su mano, alejándola lo máximo posible de su rostro para evitar tentaciones innecesarias y la colocó dentro de la cama volviendo a arroparla.

-Increíble.

Sus dientes deslumbraron a la luz de la Luna al oír al visitante no deseado. Edward y Carlisle. Miró la única ventana situada sobre la cama de la humana y vió los rostros de ambos observándolo con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad que casi resultaba insultantes.

-¿Qué hacéis aqui?-masculló Riley-. ¡Fuera!

-Riley, tienes que venir con nosotros-dijo Carlisle, no parecía enfadado por su temeridad, seguía sorprendido-. No puedes seguir arriesgándote.

Riley apretó los labios mirando cómo ella bostezaba enterrándose más en las sábanas.

-Escucha-esta vez habló Edward, su voz tenía una sutil nota persuasiva-. No quieres lastimarla, puedo entenderlo tanto yo cómo Carlisle hemos sentido eso hacia nuestras esposas, la ves de la misma manera que yo veía a Bella pero yo me alimenté durante semanas antes de entrar en su habitación-continuó hablando cada vez más seguro de sus palabras-. No es fácil estar cerca de ella, crees que no tienes sed porque estás pendiente de que no despierte, pero pasará algo que haga que necesites tomar su sangre y lo harás, luego te arrepentirás cuándo sea demasiado tarde para traerla a nosotros y que Carlisle la transforme, sé que no quieres eso, Riley.

Él negó con la cabeza. Sólo quería acabar con esas voces acusadoras.

-Ninguno de nosotros la vamos a lastimar-intervino Carlisle-. Nos conoces, sabes que no somos cómo Victoria, nosotros cuidamos de los humanos, no los comemos. Tal vez tú no la quieras en el mismo sentido que yo amo a Esme pero para cuidarla tienes que estar sereno, sediento no lo lograrás.

Riley atravesó en un salto la ventana abriéndola en el proceso, la cerró apenas un fracción de segundo después de pasar por ella. Dió una última mirada a la humana antes de saltar con Edward y Carlisle.

-Estará bien, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron y Riley se alejó con ellos hacia la casa Cullen, en medio de la carrera vió la mirada extrañada que Edward le dedicó a Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, quizás no fué tan buena idea marcharse.

Edward dudó antes de contestar, Riley decidió que era mejor dar media vuelta.

-¡Espera!-pidió Edward-. No es nada malo.

-Es tan sólo que yo la conozco-confesó Carlisle.

Continuará...

elena kate hale: jajaja tienes mucha razón! los dos tenían que ser tan guapos ahhh te aseguro que yo misma pierdo el sentido con ellos *¬*! wii eso de que sea una de tus favoritos me hace muy feliz! gracias!

SilviaBlack: muchas gracias! espero ser capaz de seguir entreteniéndote, lo hago lo mejor que puedo ^.^

Renesmee19: SI! Claro que será su pareja ^.^ la hice especialmente para él, completamente diferente a Victoria

Me merezco un review por el cap? :3


	4. Chapter 3 Perseverancia

Holas!Aqui llega recién salido del horno de mi mente el siguiente capítulo n.n Deseo que los disfruten!

**Capítulo 3 Perseverancia.**

Carlisle mantuvo el semblante pensativo según iba a hablando.

-Todo lo que puedo decirte es que la veo rondar por el hospital en mi turno-comenzó a contar-. No veo que haga nada extraño a parte de mirarme, algunas veces se acerca pero antes de decirme nada se va corriendo. Lleve haciendo eso desde hace una semana antes de la boda de Edward y Bella, por esa fecha llegó al pueblo, todo lo que se sabe es que su abuela era la propietaria de la libreria.

-¿Y?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-No se sabe mucho más, todos sabían que la anciana Muddy tenía una hija pero se había ido hace mucho más de veinte después de casarse con su novio y no regresó más al pueblo, al parecer era su madre quién iba a visitarla.

Edward examinaba la mente de su padre comprobando sus pensamientos por si faltaba algo aunque lo dudaba.

-Es cierto, ella está ahí durante horas, habrá intentado hablar con Carlisle unas seis u ocho veces antes de salir corriendo.

Riley almacenó esa información aunque le fuera escasamente útil pues en su estado no podría nunca acercarse al hospital, no al menos que quisiera perder el control de si mismo.

-Lo siento, Riley pero vas a tener que esperar un tiempo-volvió a hablar Edward-. Para todos excepto Charlie estamos en nuestras respectivas universidades, en teoría estos días han sido una simple visita y debemos regresar.

Riley lo miró con aprensión. No quería dejarla sola.

-Pero podemos volver a bajar al pueblo cuándo sean las vacaciones de navidad.

Ya sabía que había que mantener la tapadera cómo fuera y que dentro de poco habría que irse, ya se había hablado de que en su próximo destino Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward seguirían siendo los hijos adoptivos, él sería el hermano menor de Carlisle y Bella la sobrina de Esme, por el momento nadie conocería la existencia de Renesmee hasta asegurarse de que su rápido crecimiento parase, sin embargo, a Riley no le hacía gracia tener que irse ahora.

x

x

x

Toda la familia Cullen había pasado unas torturante y lenta semanas tratando de controlar a un hiperactivo Riley que no hacía otra cosa que intentar escaparse de la vigilancia familiar, lo que incluía las sesiones de caza, Jacob había pedido a Sam que controlara a Riley mientras los Cullen se alimentaba aunque costó mucho convencer a los otros de que se limitarán a pararlo y no descuartizarlo en pedazos, sin embargo, Paul insistía que hubiera sido mucho más rápido y eficaz despedazarlo y que luego su "familia" se encargara de montarlo cómo si fuera una estanteria.

-Relájate, Riley-pidió Bella sujetándolo con ayuda de Alice-. ¿Quién puede estar en peligro mortal en sólo treinta días?

Apenas terminó de decir aquellos y las miradas de Alice, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron fijas en ella. Bella soltó un bufido.

-Muy graciosos-refunfuñó con su voz cantarina.

Emmett se carcajeó contando a viva voz los fatídicos peligros en los que Bella se metía sola cuándo era humana y que habían costado mil y un disgustos a Edward, pero eso no había ayudado en nada a que Riley se relajara pues el rostro de Bella era sustituido por el de la pobre humana con la diferencia de que él no estaría ahí para ayudarla.

-Alice puede vigilar su futuro cómo hacía conmigo-se apresuró a decir Bella-. Si sucede cualquier cosa Carlisle, Edward o cualquiera de nosotros puede salvarla.

Riley lanzó una mirada esperanzada a la pequeña vampira, Alice bajó la vista con cierta culpabilidad.

-No puedo ver su futuro-confesó con frustración.

Esta vez fue Emmett quién tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para poner en su sitio al vampiro descontrolado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-repetía Esme con voz suave intentanto calmarlo.

Alice se llevó las manos a la cabeza con pesadez.

-No creo que le haya pasado nada, ya intenté hacerlo cuándo fuiste a verla-explicó-. Te seguí y ¡BUM! dejé de verte. De todas formas puede haber más de mil motivos por el que no pueda contemplar su futuro.

-Quizás sea una licántropo, no de la manada de Jake-corrigió Bella antes de seguir-. Quizás hay más que puedan hacerlo como ellos

Riley negó con vehemencia.

-No huele como la manada de aqui y dudo que en respecto olor haya mucha diferencia entre unos y otros.

-Podría ser una semi vampiro como Nessie-adivinó Emmett.

Todos se miraron buscando la probabilidad. ¿Otra más como la pequeña y dulce Renesmee?

-Es improbable, además ella está sola, ¿no?-dijo Rosalie pensativa-. Bueno, entiéndanme todos, la posibilidad es muy escasa y en el pueblo no hay ningún olor desconocido de otro, ella no debería estar sola si realmente fuera como Nessie. Tendría que estar su padre o quizás un vampiro completo que le enseñe los modos o que la controle.

Esme se sentó mirando con comprensión a Riley.

-Puede que ella tenga un poder que la haga invisible para Alice, Bella tenía ese escudo incluso cuándo era humana-especuló la matriarca.

Había más probabilidad en eso que en el hecho de que pudiera ser una mujer lobo o una semi vampira.

-Edward dice que sus pensamientos son inseguros y confusos-comentó Alice-. Según él su mente es un caos, piensa en mil cosas al mismo tiempo, pero dice que el pensamiento más constante es sobre Riley.

Él apartó la mirada avergonzado, se preguntó si el cosquilleo en su estómago sería imaginación suya o sólo que estaba ya sediento. No era seguro. En realidad Victoria siempre le decía que los pensamientos de un neófito no eran seguros, ¿lo eran los suyos después de casi dos años? Quizás sólo era una sucia mentira más de su ex-novia, tal vez sus pensamientos nunca más volverían a ser algo seguro y constante, lo mismo que le sucedía con la sed. Incluso en eso Victoria le mintió, su garganta nunca dejó de doler al tomar de humanos. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle mentido?

**La mano de la mujer de cabellos rojos acariciaban sus cabellos rubios con ternura, sus ojos escarlata lo miraban sólo a él y Riley sólo la miraba a ella. Los labios de Victoria se deslizaron por su garganta besándola pasionalmente, él la hundía entre sus brazos plantando besos por su rostro. **

**-Te amo, Victoria-repetía una y otra vez. **

**-Y yo a ti-replicaba con aquella voz de bebé tan tierna. **

**Y se besaban, ella lo ayudaba a alimentarse, él sólo obedecía. Rostro a rostro, grito tras grito. Hasta la última gota de sangre. **

Riley apretó los labios tratando borrando aquellos recuerdos engañosos de su mente, ¿se habría alimentado de la pobre humana si Victoria se la hubiera ofrecido? Sus pensamientos se trasladaron a Diego y Bree, si hubiera dejado vivo a su amigo se hubiera ido con Bree, quizás él se hubiera enamorado de su humana si Victoria la hubiera transformado. Su mente voló completamente ausente a lo que hablaba su familia, si no podía dormir al menos soñaría despierto. Y él soñó. Soñó su encuentro con Diego, en lugar de llevarlo dónde Victoria le contaba toda la verdad incluso las falsas verdades de Victoria, planeaban la huida mientras su antiguo amor se ocupaba de transformar a las nuevas presas. Entonces llegarían al refugio con cualquier excusa y llamarían a Bree y a la nueva neófita para llevarlas de caza, sólo que no regresarían. Huirían, ocultarían su olor y se alejarían, tal vez a otro continente, lo más lejos posible de la malvada pelirroja, podría ser incluso que en su huida se tropezasen con los Cullen y ellos los perdonasen y hablasen sobre su otra opción.

Pensó en ir de caza con Diego, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle. Pensó en las bromas y ocurrencias que Diego siempre tenía y en cómo Emmett bromearía con él.

Pensó en correr por los bosques de Forks los cuatro juntos, Diego abrazaría a Bree y competerían por la presa más grande, él besaría a su humana y la piel de los cuatro se convertirían, en palabras de Diego, en brillantes esferas de luz de discotecas.

Riley pensó en todo eso y se agarró la cabeza con las manos deseándola arrancársela de cuajo. Ese mundo paralelo no lo viviría nunca. Había matado a su mejor amigo, indirectamente había provocado la muerte de chica que amaba.

No tenía derecho alguno a transformar y arruinar la vida de una humana con la que no había cruzado palabra. ´

x

x

x

Estaba leyendo sentada en la cama con el pijama puesto, Riley la observaba escondido entre las ramas de un árbol cercano. Efectivamente estaba bien justo cómo su familia le había dicho a pesar de que a Rosalie no le hacía ni pizca de gracia repetir la historia de Bella y Edward. El pelirrojo le había dicho que se llamaba Nayara Ever y que por lo que conseguía leer en su mente prefirió ella misma hacer cargo de la libreria antes que alquilarle el local a un desconocido, a Riley ese gesto le parecía muy tierno, una sombra de bondad que no había visto nunca en Victoria, creí que esa parte de si mismo que había sido buena y considerada había desaparecido con su transformación ya que la única simpatía que se sentía en esa segunda vida era sólo por tu pareja, eso según Victoria. Él había sentido verdadera amistad por Diego y ella lo hizo deshacerse de él, los Cullen era amables, sólo lo obligaban a mantenerse centrado en la caza para no dañarla a ella ni a ningún otro ser inocente.

Victoria no tenía razón en eso. Riley había cambiado de idea y quería pensar que manteniéndose cercano a ella podía tener esa parte de si mismo que no era una bestia sanguinaria obsesiva con la sangre.

Riley se recostó apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, ninguna de las cosas que había aprendido en sus comienzos le servía y la culpa, todas esas voces acusadoras sólo dejaban de ser oídas cuándo se encontraba cerca de ella, toda esa sed de sangre, esa perseverancia por intentar no caer sólo conseguía hacerlas más fuertes en su compañía. Se tomó unos segundos recapacitando en ese hecho, ¿por qué con ella y ninguna otra persona?

-Vamos, Fury-la oyó hablar de pronto, su voz era un hilo suave y dulce, mucho más reconfortante de lo que había esperado-. Hora de dormir.

Ella bostezó estirándose y el lirón que había permanecido a su lado hasta ese momento saltó para su cesta acomodándose hasta quedar hecho una bola de pelo, Nayara se levantó dejando el libro en la mesilla de noche y se metió entre las sábanas apagando la luz, Riley se quedó muy quieto viéndola acomodarse hasta quedar en posición fetal y aprovechó para entrar con sigilo por la ventana.

Quería ver hasta que punto era fuerte.

Cuánto podía tranquilizarlo y estaba seguro que de necesitarlo se apartaría rápido de ella.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama.

¿Qué pasará?

Continuará...

SilviaBlack: Como ves actualicé pronto, espero y te guste el cap ^^

elena kate hale: wii tienes razón riley se merecía otra oportunidad T.T espero que esta que le doy yo sea de tu agrado n.n

katherine: jo! muchas gracias! me emocionó lo que dijiste! ojalá pueda mantenerte enganchada!

ara cullen hale: siiiiiii muchas gracias de todo corazón! realmente deseo con todas mis fuerzas que Nayara les guste a todos!

Renesmee19: yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu si! riley se merecía algo mejor! disfruta este cap por favor!

Bueno en el siguiente capítulo por fin Riley y Nayara hablaran! Si les gusto ruego por un review :3 *de rodillas en el suelo


	5. Chapter 4 Sorpresa, sorpresa

Buenas noches a todos ^.^ Finalmente os pongo el capitulo, espero no haber tardado demasiado y poder captar vuestra atención con él :3, lo siento me aficioné a poner esta carita :3. Soy terrible .

**Capítulo 4 Sorpresa, sorpresa.**

Riley paró a un paso de la cama y la miró, se concentró en su propia garganta vigilando la sensación que le daba su olor, podía considerarse que sentía una picazón muy molesta algo parecido a cuándo te pones malo de la garganta y no eres capaz de comer absolutamente nada por el dolor. Era soportable, podía hacerlo en sus escapadas conseguía quedarse lo bastante cerca sintiendo el escozor antes de que su familia lo aplacara y lo llevara de vuelta.

"Bien, Riley" pensó "Poco a poco, no puede ser difícil. Ya le cogiste una vez de la mano"

El rubio se acercó en silencio y se sentó en la cama con sumo cuidado, Nayara se removió unos segundos antes de girarse haciendo que su garganta quedara expuesta frente a Riley, apretó los labios mirando, el sonido de la sangre siguiendo el ciclo vital llenó sus oídos, el calor que desprendía su piel o el bombeo constante e infalible del corazón no estaban ayudándolo en absoluto.

**¿Lo ves Riley? Nada va a cambiar, sigues siendo mi marioneta, nadie puede contrarrestar eso ni los malditos Cullen ni esta inútil niñita con su humanidad. **

Los labios del vampiro temblaron antes las palabras fantasmales de la pelirroja.

**Mátala, Riley. No necesitas pensarlo, ¿por qué protegerla? ¿A quién le importa una vida humana? **

Riley se acercó un poco más hacia la piel, hipnotizado por el constante bombeo del corazón.

**Eso es. No puedes luchar contra lo que eres. **

Nayara inspiró hondo agarrándose a la ropa de Riley, él la miró completamente tieso por si se había despertado aunque dudaba mucho que lo agarrara si se hubiera despertado. Nada. Continuaba durmiendo, de todas formas esa distracción había disipado las dudas implantadas por la espectral pelirroja. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó con sumo cuidado.

Victoria tenía que reconocerlo. La humana le estaba ganando la partida.

x

x

x

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso, de hecho, si su corazón aún pudiera latir se le estaría saliendo por el pecho. La noche anterior había decidido que tenía que hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo después de todo la estaba protegiendo, ¿no debería decirle algo? Claro que después estaban las preguntas, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Hola? Presentarse y decirle "Hola, soy Riley y soy un vampiro que lleva observándote meses". ´

-Igual sale corriendo si le digo eso-murmuraba dando vueltas en su habitación-. ¿Cómo me voy a presentar frente a ella?

-Empezabas bien con lo de "hola, soy Riley".

Él se dió la vuelta mirando a Edward que estaba en el marco de la puerta. ¿No podía tener intimidad mentalmente hablando?

-Lo siento, intento daros la máxima intimidad posible pero a veces es inevitable oír algunas cosas.

-Supuse que tú y Bella iríais por las compras navideñas-comentó aún dando vueltas-. ¿Qué harán los demás?

Le gustaría estar sólo para ir a verla, se había imaginado la situación con cada miembro de su familia: Jake estaría apurando para llevar a Nessie de visita a Charlie, Jasper estaría con esa cara tan tensa y no es que no lo apreciera pero sólo haría que él támbién estaría tenso, Alice estaría dando saltitos mientras le preguntaba impacientemente entre susurros cuándo podría unirla al círculo que tenía con Bella y, aunque en menor grado, con Rosalie. Oh, Rosalie, ella pondría la cara más borde posible y soltaría algún que otro comentario sarcástico hacia ella por el simple hecho de ser humana, en caso de que lo acompañase y Emmett le daría codazos en las costillas presionándole para que le dijera algo, si lo pensaba en frío, Esme y Carlisle serían los únicos que le dieran algo de privacidad mientras fingían ojear algunos libros.

-Esme estará contigo-le prometió Edward-. Por lo que tengo visto, tú sólo no lo haces nada mal.

Desde abajo se escuchó el gruñido de protesta de Emmett quién no quería perdese lo que había bautizado como "el gran momento Riley"

-Puedes destrozarme las costillas en otra ocasión-suspiró Riley.

Acto seguido bajó las escaleras, el rubio casi podía jurar que sus manos le sudaban. Se miró un segundo en el espejo de la enorme sala mirando el color de sus ojos, no eran cómo los dorados de los Cullen pero mostraban un indefenso tono ambarino y suspiró de alivio al no tener aquel amenazador rojo sanguinolento.

x

x

x

Entró en la librería mirando el lugar, ahora por el día podía verse mejor los cambios que Nayara le había dado pues el aroma de la sangre humana en aquel ambiente tan caliente era palpable, unas filas atrás Riley podía ver pequeños sillones dónde habían niños y adultos sentados leyendo algunos libros mientras bebían de humeantes tazas, ella se movía entre ellos llevando una bandeja con más tazas, él apretó los labios al ver que varios de los sujetos que estaban allí sonreían demasiado a su protegida. Debería descabezarlos.

No. Se trataba de no matar más humanos.

-Parece muy agradable-susurró Esme lo bastante bajo cómo para que unos oídos vampíricos la escuchasen.

Nayara dejó la bandeja a un lado del mostrador y cobró a una de esas agradables familias que sólo se ven en los anuncios leche de soja y pronto los ojos estuvieron fijos en los de Esme, al mirar a Riley sus mejillas se tiñeron de un poderoso y cálido rojo. Riley se echó ligeramente atrás.

-Echaré una ojeada-susurró nuevamente su madre.

Esme se perdió a un prudente paso humano entre las estanterias dónde estaba la sección decoración, Nayara le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior con aparente nerviosismo sin despegar los ojos de él, tomó la bandeja apretando levemente el borde con los blanquecinos dedos cómo si le costara expresarse. Riley permanecía inmóvil cómo una estatua buscando una forma de saludarla sin parecer un desquiciado o un acosador.

-Yo...uh...os ofrecería algo de beber a los d-dos-balbuceó bajando la mirada-. Vaya...lo siento, es-estoy desvariando.

Al menos ella estaba diciendo algo y no era una estúpida estatua parada o eso era lo que invadía los pensamientos de Riley, luego sólo podía pensar en: Idiota, di algo, idiota, idiota, idiota. Ahora le vendría bien que Edward estuviera allí, al menos él leería sus pensamientos y los expresaría en su nombre en voz alta, de todas formas eso sólo la asustaría.

-Creo que podemos empezar con un hola, me llamo Riley-sonrió encantadoramente, esta vez de verdad, no cómo cuándo tenía que capturar a alguien para el ejercito de Victoria-. Así que, hola, me llamo Riley.

Nayara rió haciendo que Riley cerrara los ojos escuchando la risa, era cómo si estuviera sonando una melodía: alegre, sincera y llenaba el corazón. Quería ser el único que escuchase esa risa.

-Bien, hola me llamo Nayara-sonrió mostrando los deslumbrantes dientes blancos-. Esperaba verte otra vez.

Antes de entrar en pánico, Riley se dió cuenta de que posiblemente podía referirse al encuentro en el centro comercial.

-No quiero sonar cómo un acosador pero estuve pensando en ti desde el encuentro en el centro comercial-él se llevó una mano a la cara-. Tarde, ya soné a acosador.

Volvió a soltar otra carcajada mientras volvía a su puesto atendiendo a nuevos clientes que llevaban más compras navideñas, Riley sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no podía desatender su tienda sólo para poder hablar un rato con él, sin embargo, los tipos que hacían señales desde atrás empezaban a minar su paciencia y durante unos intensos segundos consideró la posibilidad de incluirlos en su dieta,en lugar de eso, decidió tomar otra opción y, esperando que su "humana" no se enfadara , se metió en la trastienda dónde olía que venía la máquina de café y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, atravesó la librería con otra bandeja apareciendo frente a aquellos hombres y dejó el pedido en las pequeñas mesitas recogiendo los vasos vacíos ocasionando que casi pegaran un bote ante la rapidez del vampiro.

-Su pedido-Riley observó cómo cogían sus vasos y rápidamente lo soltaban quejándose por lo que quemaban-. Olvidaba decirles: cuidado, quema.

Y se rió para sus adentros regresando a su posición, ojalá no sintiera la mirada reprobatoria de Esme en su nuca.

-Gracias, ellos son un poco pesados-le susurró Nayara-. Ojalá me ayudarás siempre.

Nada más terminar se sonrojó avergonzada por su comentario.

-Y-Yo lo s-siento-murmuró apenada y desvió la mirada hacia la trastera-. Es una pena que no tomeis ni café o chocolate ni tu ni ella.

Riley alzó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me gusta?-preguntó con un ojo puesto en Esme-. Que no nos gusta ni a mi, ni a mi madre.

Si, mejor concretar la clase de relación que tenía con Esme. Ella se inclinó un poco sobre Riley y susurró:

-Porque los vampiros sólo toman sangre.

Continuará...

Ara cullen hale: wao! muchas gracias en serio! me emocionó que dijeras eso! muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, amiga ^.^

Elena kate hale: hola! bueno parece que de momento la maldición no tiene efecto sobre mi n.n, bueno deseo que te guste este capi también, es un gusto verte.

Katherine: jo, no tienes que agradecerme! al revés yo tendría que darte las gracias porque todos os tomáis tiempo para leer mi fanfic y aún por encima dejarme review, con sinceridad las gracias te las doy yo! ahora continuemos especulando :D vampira, semi vampira, licántropa o con poder?

Mayce cullen: jajaja me alegra ver que te gustara n.n si, si, si rosalie se va a disgustar mucho! que te parece este cap? espero que sea de tu agrado y siga entreteniéndote con mi fic ^^

Renesmee19: WI! Y yo me pongo contigo a bailar el jardin ese :3 jejeje que será? que será? Sigan apostando damas y caballeros

Lily Cullen: hola! me alegra ver otra cara más, es un gusto que te hayas leido mi fic ^.^ cruzaré mis dedos para que este capi también te guste


	6. Chapter 5 Están los buenos, los malos

Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros*mira al público, se avergüenza y se pone detrás de la cortina del escenario* ejem, es que me dan un poco de vergüenza ver a la gente, cof cof bueno cómo iba a a decir, les dejó aquí un nuevo capítulo salido de mi maquiavélica mente. Espero y sea de su gusto n.n

**Capítulo 5 Están los bueno, los malos y una semivampira muy confundida. **

Bella recordaba ocasiones, ocasiones borrosas debido a su mente humana, en las que Edward se quedaba tan quieto que parecía una estatua de piedra, pues en este momento toda la familia Cullen eran un hermoso conjunto de estatuas griegas contemplando a la protegida de Riley sosteniendo a Renesmee en brazos, la cuál reía y ponía su pequeña mano en la garganta de la invitada.

Cuándo cayó la noche Riley y Esme se presentaron con ella en la casa Cullen para sorpresa de todos y para disgusto de Rosalie ante una nueva humana en su casa, sin embargo, todo cambió a un mudo silencio ante las palabras de Nayara.

"Mi padre era vampiro, mi madre humana"

Nadie supo que decir ante el hecho sorprendente de que hubiera otra como Renesmee y, ¡aún por encima Emmett había acertado con su hipótesis! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Y ahora todos escuchaban mudamente la historia de la joven, con la curiosidad brillando en los ojos de casi todos y una especial ansiedad por parte de Carlisle respecto a su naturaleza semivampírica.

-Mi padre se llamaba Damián* y mi madre Neus*, él al principio tomaba sangre humana pero entonces conoció a mi madre y buscó otra forma de alimentarse para poder estar a su lado-relataba con la nostalgia palpable en la voz-. Hizo todos los esfuerzos inimaginables y cuándo se sintió lo bastante seguro se acercó a ella, pocos meses después yo nací y mi madre fue transformada. Papá siempre me decía que fue lo más duro que tuvo que hacer puesto que la sangre de mi madre era deliciosa para él y para que yo no pasara por eso ni mi madre, nos llevó desde un primer momento a cazar animales, me habló de su amigo, el doctor Cullen un vegetariano que jamás había probado la sangre, así que esa forma de vida más humana era posible. Por eso...cuándo...cuándo ellos se fueron...vine aquí con la esperanza de encontrar al doctor Cullen.

-Por supuesto, Damián-Carlisle se llevó una mano a la cabeza-. Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, lo que nunca pensé es que pudiera convertirse en otro vegetariano. Pero dime, ¿qué sucedió con ellos?

Nayara se encogió en su asiento apretando sus manos contra el pantalón, Riley le pasó una mano por los hombros y la atrajo para así en un intento de protegerla de sus demonios internos. Las mejillas de la semivampira se tiñeron de un profundo rojo oscuro y levantó los ojos hacia Carlisle.

-No...no sé exactamente que pasó-respondió con un hijo de voz-. Se fueron a cazar, sin embargo, yo no tenía sed, así que me quedé esperando en casa, esperé y esperé hasta que se hizo de noche pero no aparecieron, salí a la puerta buscando algún indicio de que se acercaran y sólo alcancé a ver una gran columna de humo negro. Entré en pánico y fue allá a ver que había pasado...todo...todo lo que había en las cenizas era esto.

Mostró un colgante que tenía como adorno una media luna lila y un sol dorados unidos.

-Era de mi madre-murmuró volviendo a guardarlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para consolarla, el único cercano a ella era Riley y no daba indicios de que fuera a permitir que ninguno de ellos se acercara puesto que conocía de sobra la historia del dieciocho cumpleaños de Bella en la casa Cullen por lo que no iba a dejar que ese punto de la historia se repitiera y menos con Bella y Renesmee delante que serían tan o más difíciles de parar que Jasper.

-Estoy vigilando su sed-murmuró Edward mirándolo de reojo-. Ninguno de nosotros está sediento. Además Renesmee la adora.

Riley respiró más tranquilo y apretó su mejilla suavemente contra la coronilla de Nayara oliéndola, un raspor en su garganta, la espectral Victoria gruñendo de rabia y luego...la tranquilidad.

"Ya has perdido, Victoria" pensó cerrando los ojos.

Edward bajó la vista sonriendo, Bella lo miró interrogante pero el pelirrojizo sólo hizo un ademán hacia Riley.

-Dime, ¿no cazas animales ahora?-preguntó nuevamente Carlisle, hambriento de conocimientos.

-La verdad es que lo hago muy raramente, puedo vivir perfectamente sólo con comida y bueno, tampoco soy especialmente sedienta-admitió.

Miró a Renesmee un instante cuándo volvió a ponerle la mano en el cuello y soltó una carcajada.

-Muy pronto, sólo en siete años.

Rosalie la miró con desgana, aún así estaba deseosa por saber qué le había dicho Renesmee.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado?

Nayara levantó la mirada hacia Rosalie algo cohibida.

-Cuánto va a tardar en llegar a la madurez.

Bella pareció haberse quedado en blanco ante esa respuesta.

-¿Siete...años?-repitió cómo si hubiera escuchado mal.

-Si, cuándo cumplí mis siete años mortales ya tenía este cuerpo, crecí a intervalos irregulares, algunos días mi tamaño aumentaba tres o cuatro veces, luego quizás pasaban unas semanas antes de que sucediera de nuevo, por eso tuve que estudiar en casa.

Cómo aún necesitase el aire, Bella se sentó en el otro sofá seguida por su esposo que tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

-Es rápido...muy rápido-murmuró.

-Es divertido, me estaba preguntando por qué no podía verte y ahora tú podrías ayudarnos con Ness...Renesmee, dime. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?-preguntó con amabilidad Alice.

-Soy aún muy joven, sólo veinte-vaciló ligeramente antes de seguir-. No...no estoy muy segura de mi naturaleza, no tengo lo que mi padre llama ponzoña, tampoco soy...muy buena con mis sentidos-rió aparentemente avergonzada-. Soy bastante torpe cazando, no sé me da bien la cuestión de seguir los olores, por eso siempre esperaba a Carlisle en el hospital, sabía de sobra que ese era el lugar al que siempre iba a trabajar así que no tenía que rastrearle, un ejemplo es que cuándo vi a Emmett, Jasper y Riley en el centro cuándo traté de seguirles fui incapaz.

Esta vez fue Edward quién mostraba una curiosidad ciéntifica.

-¿Tus sentidos están más limitados?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

Nayara miraba tan fijamente al suelo que parecía querer perforarlo con la mirada, sus coloreadas mejillas empezaron a llamar la atención de Bella y Jasper, aunque en el segundo siguiente se calmaron ante el gruñido antinatural proveniente de Riley.

-Me distrajé-murmuró echando una mirada al vampiro que estaba a su lado.

-Distraida por Riley-bromeó Emmett-.Cómo si Riley no la hubiera estado siguiéndote día y noche.

Y los intensos minutos siguientes fueron recordados cómo el momento en el que Riley ahorcó a Emmett a pesar de estar sujetado por seis vampiros y un licántropo.

x

x

x

Sabía de sobra que no lo merecía, ¿qué podía hacer? Era feliz, no tenía ningún derecho a serlo sobretodo al recordar los rostros desgarrados por el dolor de Diego y Bree, las víctimas y la forma en la que amaba a Victoria: salvaje, irracional y obediente. Ahora Riley empezaba a tenerlas todas consigo de que realmente no amaba a la pelirroja, su fantasmal rostro no lo molestó durante varios días pues su mente estaba centrada en ir a buscar a su, por el momento, amiga. Con el invierno azotando Forks, podían salir juntos por la calle con la seguridad de que nadie repararía en la brillante piel de Riley puesto que no había ni una remota posibilidad de sol, luego en las horas de trabajo Riley la ayudaba en la librería y estando tranquilo en la cercanía de la semivampira no había peligro para los otros humanos. Parecía perfecto.

-¿Entonces con Alice fue lo mismo?-preguntó abatido.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-Diría que es muy similar, después de todo al igual que tú, yo también creí que amaba a María pero desde el primer momento en que vi a Alice supe que sería mi mujer para el resto de la eternidad-en los ojos de Jasper brilló una chispa de intuición-. Riley, podría decirte cosas de tus emociones que ni tu mismo sabes y serviría para ahorrarte todos tus dilemas.

-Hay un pero-bufó el rubio.

-Pero no soy psicólogo-puntualizó Jasper-. pero es mejor que te des cuenta tú sólo. Dos peros.

Riley volvió a bufar.

-Qué gracioso-esquivó las garras del oso y saltó a su cuello hundiendo sus dientes en él.

Jasper rió avalanzándose sobre su presa.

-Venga ya, ¿hablando de mujeres mientras cazamos?-se burló Emmett-. ¿Por qué no de paso nos peinamos el pelo los unos a los otros y nos arreglamos las uñas?

-Te recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros podía ir antes de caza contigo y Rosalie por esos "ataques de romanticismo" que os daba y Edward tuvo que estar varias décadas lejos de vuestros pensamientos-tanto Jaspero cómo Riley lo miraron con una sonrisa torcida.

El moreno agarró violentamente el oso pasándolo por encima de su cabeza haciendo que cayera de morros al suelo y lo mordió.

-Míralo, ahora se hace el loco-bromeó Jasper.

Ambos rieron levantando la cabeza para en busca de nuevas presas.

Apenas terminaron la caza Riley bajó al pueblo hacia la librería de Nayara, a esas horas de la tarde ya estaba vacía por lo que no necesitaba ir a pasos "humanos". Nayara dió un bote al notar la mano de Riley en su hombro.

-Tendremos que enseñarte a rastrear mejor.

Ella apretó los labios haciendo un mohín.

-Eres un vampiro cruel-se quejó infantilmente.

Riley respiró hondo diferenciando los olores de los humanos que hubo del olor de Nayara. El ardor a cada día se suavizaba cuánto más tiempo pasaba y ahora Riley no podía sentir mejor consigo mismo.

-Siempre puedes acuchillarme la cara en la pista de patinaje como venganza-replicó divertido.

Nayara se llevó una mano al mentón cómo si realmente lo estuviera pensando hasta hacer poco después con un con la cabeza.

-Llamaría la atención que las cuchillas de los patines se rompieran al tocar tu piel-suspiró, entonces su cara brilló de emoción-. ¡Lo haremos cuándo no esté mirando nadie!

Fue caminando escuchando lo que decía Nayara hasta que recibió una visita no deseada.

**-¡Díselo, Riley!-chilló con voz dolorosa Bree, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos rojos-. Dile que me engañaste, di que nos mentiste a todos, háblale de toda la sangre que has derramado y que nos engañaste para tomar. **

**Bree golpeó abrazó con sus fantasmales brazos al transparente Diego. **

**-Di que nos lo quitaste todo-añadió Diego-. que eras mi amigo y me traicionaste. **

Riley sintió la ponzoña resbalar lentamente por su gargante ante aquella visita inesperada, creía que ahora que Victoria había dejado de torturarlo no volvería atormentarse más. Qué equivocado estaba, podía deshacerse de la pelirroja pero no de sus amigos.

-Riley, ¿qué va mal? Llevas mucho rato callado.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿Que era un asesino sanguinario que hacía cualquier cosa que le pidiera Victoria incluso matar a su mejor amigo después de torturarlo y enviar a los otros vampiros contra su ahora familia sabiendo que era enviarlos a una muerte segura? No sabía qué hacer, había sido muy embarazoso tener que contarle que iba a verla casi todas las noches a su casa por culpa de la gran bocaza de Emmett.

No le quedaba más remedio que contárselo todo.

-Riley...Nayara, tenemos un problema-ante ellos apareció Edward con voz afectada.

"No creo que sea peor que lo que me pasa ahora" pensó el vampiro mirando al pelirrojo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Vienen los Volturi.

Continuará...

elena kate hale: ay! amiga reacciona! no puede darte algo ahora en estos emotivos momentos! tienes que revivir para decirme si te gusto el capi o no!

katherine: jejeje jooo favor que me haces con los reviews, espero que este cap deje satisfecha tu curiosidad y luego la aumente para el siguiente ^.^

ara cullen hale: n_n wii pues para ti te dejo el capi! creo que dejé a todo el mundo como wtf? con el anterior y con este espero dejaros un poco oh my god!

mayce cullen: amiga mia! premio! jajaja no quería dejarlo tan obvio para dejaros a todos en vilo hasta el final y así por lo menos tuvierais las dudas de que es mujer lobo, semivampira o con poder dado que cualquiera de esos tres tendría informacion sobre vampiros :D pero lo adivinaste! ojala pueda seguir reteniéndote para que sigas leyendo la historia

Renesmee19: aplaca tu curiosidad, mujer :D lo siento, siempre quise decir eso x3, pues aclarada la duda que tenias espero que sigas leyendo la historia

Lily Cullen: muajajaja tienes razón a Riley le tocó el gordo, bueno los dos han tenido suerte de que mi enferma mente los haya juntado :D

*Damián y Neus: ^.^lo siento, lo siento, cogí los nombres de los protagonitas de un libro que leí hace poco y me encantó.


	7. Chapter 6 La verdad

Hola de nuevo! espero no haberme retrasado con el capi T.T me sentiría fatal si hubiera tardado demasiado y los decepcionara. T_T ah lo siento mucho! Bueno, les dejo el capitulo. *cruza sus dedos para que les gustara.

**Capítulo 6 **La verdad.

No era nada, pero que nada bueno, una visita de los Volturi era una catastrófica noticia, más todavía sumando el hecho de que venían, seguramente, a ejecutarlos por la creación de una niña inmortal. Jacob abrazó a Nessie protectoramente.

-Un momento, ¿es que nadie se ha dado cuenta?-todas las miradas se centraron en el licántropo-. ¡Nayara es como Nessie! Son dos pruebas de híbrido irrefutables, ¡ella envejeció!

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No nos permitirían demostrarlo, para ellos ella será otra humana más cómo lo fue Bella en su momento-dijo frustrado-. Primero verán a Riley, un miembro del ejercito de Victoria que no perdonamos sin su autorización y a su lado a una humana que sería convertida posteriormente, por último verán a la niña inmortal. Lo considerarán un desafio.

Toda la atmosfera feliz que había habido desde que se supo, gracias a Nayara, cómo sería Nessie se esfumaron en apenas décimas de segundo en el que un gran silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Bella cogía ahora en brazos a Nessie, Jasper se curvaba protectoramente alrededor de Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaron, Carlisle rodeaba la cintura de Esme cómo si deseara no soltarla nunca, Edward optó por rodear con sus brazos lo más preciado que tenía, obviamente, a Bella y a Nessie, la cuál era observada constantemente por Jacob y Riley estaba delante de Nayara igual que si pensara que ellos pudieran aparecer en cualquier momento.

El silencio era tan pesado que se sentía como si fueran a ser aplastados de un momento a otro. Nadie sabía que decir o qué hacer.

Nayara agarró con fuerza la cazadora de Riley y apoyó su frente en la ancha espalda del vampiro.

-...Todo va a salir bien-susurró esperanzada-. Si es...si es algo como un juicio...sólo necesitamos testigos que demuestren nuestra inocencia.

Aquella última frase se extendió por todos los presentes como la polvora.

-El aquelarre de Tanya-comentó Alice-. El de Siobhan y Amun, Alistair, algunos nómadas...podrían ser suficientes en número para obligarle a parar.

-Hablaré con Peter y Charlotte-murmuró Jasper, no muy convencido de querer mandar a su amigo al frente.

-Y los del Amazonas-dijo entusiasmado Carlisle.

-Nessie podría mostrarles las imágenes y yo la fuerza, no podrán dudarlo si oyen los latidos de nuestro corazón.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto-murmuró Riley-. Sólo con Nessie como prueba tenemos suficiente. Mientras no sepan sobre ti no estarás en peligro.

Jacob desde el otro lado de la habitación le gruñó, no gustándole tener menos ayuda para proteger a su imprimación y a lo que consideraba su "familia" aunque nunca creyó poder referirse así a los Cullen.

-Quiero hacerlo-insistió-. Estando con todos vosotros me siento cómo si hubiera encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer.

Tenía que contárselo. Aunque eso significase que Jacob se le echase al cuello por hacer huir a la segunda prueba que protegería a la niña semivampira, pero tendría que entenderlo a él, ¿con qué cara se llamaba así mismo protector después de lo que hizo? ¿cómo seguir ocultándole esa parte de su no vida a su...amiga?

-Vamos a hablar fuera-murmuró nuevamente tomando su mano.

Tomó su mano subiendo por las escaleras lejos de los planes que elaboraban los vampiros para evitar el fatídico final que se acercaba inexorablemente. Riley recorrió con ella un buen tramo del bosque hasta que él la cargó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su espalda. La miró de reojo detrás suyo.

-Sé de sobra que puedes hacerlo sola, pero me gustaría hacerlo hoy así-el olor intenso de la sangre hizo saber a Riley que ella se había vuelto a ruborizar.

Sus brazos rodearon su cuello sin rechistar y Riley tomó impulso comenzando a subir por el árbol, escalando por el tronco fácilmente cómo si se tratara de un gato, continuó subiendo pensando en esos segundos cómo explicarle que fue un vampiro sanguinario, que siguió las órdenes de una mujer que lo engañó, mató a su mejor amigo, engañó a los otros incluido la chica que amaba su amigo, cada vez lo pensaba más y más y se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo.

Nayara se paró a su lado contemplando el cielo estrellado y soltó una carcajada.

-No vas a convencerme para huir-rió, balanceándose juguetonamente sobre la rama-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Riley le sonrió.

-Sería cómo hablar con un muro, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

"Eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga...creo que...te..."Riley paró sus pensamientos sin saber si debía seguir por esa línea, no era lo adecuado, ¿cierto? No, no. Necesitaba explicarle su vida, luego si quería poner tierra de por medio para huir se lo permitiría, a pesar de no estar seguro de poder quedarse alejado cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que Edward dijo antes?-preguntó serio-. ¿Que yo era un vampiro miembro de un ejercito?

Ella asintió esperando a que continuara.

-Creí que me amaba...yo por lo menos la amaba a ella-comenzó a relatar-. Todo empezó una noche en Seattle, yo salí muy tarde, la lluvia limitaba mucho mi visión y caminé por las solitarias calles cuándo algo empezó a acecharme, recuerdo que corrí por las calles huyendo hasta llegar al muelle, entonces algo pasó silbando a mi lado y lo último que recuerdo de mi vida humana fue aquel dolor-Riley tembló ligeramente ante aquel recuerdo-. Ella me dijo que lo hizo porque me amaba...se llamaba Victoria y me ayudó a alimentarme, a controlar mis instintos. Nunca dudé de ella, todo lo que decía yo le obedecía, por esa época me habló de los Cullen, me los describió como los antiguos dueños de Seattle, un clan de extraños ojos amarillos que querían matarla para cazar y por eso la ayudé a reunir un ejercito.

Riley paró unos segundos, minando la reacción de su adorada protegida, por el momento ella lo miraba sin perder palabra de lo que decía, no parecía enfadada pero tampoco agradada por el relato.

-Hubo...uno de ellos al que transformé, se llamaba Diego y él fue lo que podría decirse cómo mi mejor amigo en esa nueva vida, Victoria se encargó de transformarlo, más bien ella siempre se encargaba de todo puesto que yo aún era demasiado joven para intentarlo, Diego no era un cabeza hueca y tampoco era una oveja a la que pudiera manipulársele, era tan civilizado como lo era yo y por eso me caía bien pero...teníamos que engañarlo como a los otros para que no huyera, les decíamos que los ojos amarillos eran por ser demasiado viejos, que moririamos con la luz del Sol y ese tipo de cosas, así nos asegurábamos de que volvieran al amanecer, recuerdo haber tenido que hacer una ronda de limpieza para quitarles los mecheros, pues cuánto más tiempo se quedaban sólos se peleaban y los usaban para matarse-volvió a parar al oír el gritito horroizado de Nayara, ella se tapó la boca e hizo ademán de que continuara-. Muchos meses después los Volturi acudieron a nosotros para que matásemos al clan de ojos amarillos o de lo contrario se encargarían de nosotros, Victoria tenía que decidirlo en el último momento para evitar las visiones de Alice así que les dijo que lo harían pronto, esa noche, cuándo ya amanecía me encontré con Diego, me habló de su estancia bajo el sol cómo si pensara en serio que yo no lo sabía, le mentí y le llevé dónde Victoria. Ella...ella...me hizo sujetarle...mientras empezó a...sacarle apendices superficiales como la boca...las orejas...y yo escuché...cada grito...cada súplica...y él sólo dijo...que nadie más sabía lo que nos había contado.

"De pronto Victoria sonrió encantandoramente y le dijo que la mataría a ella, yo no sabía de que estaba hablando y repentinamente Diego empezó a suplicar que no dañáramos a Bree. Nos habló de su estancia en la caverna acuática, su club de ninjas, sus charlas, nos intentó de convencer que todas esas ocurrencias eran sólo cosa suya, que ella estaba al margen y que no la lastimásemos. La sonrisa de Victoria se ensanchó...y ante mis ojos despedazó a mi mejor amigo en un suspiro para luego quemarlo, me dijo que en realidad sólo había dicho aquello porque sabía que si había alguien fuera hombre o mujer, Diego lo protegería a toda costa.

Me convenció para ir a la casa y tener una charla con Bree, mentirle sobre Diego hasta el último momento y que así diera su vida en la batalla contra los Cullen. Yo ya sabía que ninguno sobreviviría, eran sólo cebos mientras nosotros matábamos a Bella, cuándo llegó la gran batalla ayudé a Victoria, sin embargo, Edward empezó a hablarme, me habló sobre otra forma de vida, sobre su habilidad de leer la mente y que era lo que en verdad decía Victoria.

Me costó creerle, estaba tan cegado por ella que no quise ver más nada.

Entonces hubo un momento de clarividencia: mi enemigo me perdonaba y me ofrecía una mano amiga a cambio de proteger una humana a la que amaba, mi amada me alimentó de incautos humanos y me hizo matar a mi mejor amigo, ¿quién de los dos mentía entonces? Mi mente no se sentía segura sobre lo que creer, por un lado Victoria insistía en su amor por mi, por el otro Edward desvelaba sus pensamientos.

Y decidí seguir mi instinto y él dijo: Victoria miente."

El rostro de Riley se crispó en una mueca que denotaba el horror más absoluto sumado a la culpa.

-Esto último pasó apenas la primavera pasada...y todo mi crecimiento como "Cullen" fue el infierno más absoluto-susurró apretando los dientes-. La sangre animal...después de tomar durante tanto tiempo la humana, el dolor en mi garganta cómo si alguien la quemase por dentro, saber que había engañado y enviado a una muerte segura a mis compañeros, los últimos minutos de Diego y Bree torturándome día trás día...hora tras hora...cada segundo ...lo merecí todo.

Súbitamente, Riley bajó la cabeza pegando su frente a la de Nayara.

-Meses atrás Emmett y Jasper me llevaron al centro comercial...el olor de los humanos me estaba enloqueciendo y dudaba de aguantar más sin atacar...-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Y todo se fue al traste cuándo tu lata golpeó mi zapato, desde ese día yo...me he sentido muy tranquilo a tu lado, siento lo acosador que pudo sonar que fuera noche tras noche a verte, escapándome de la vigilancia para poder estar aunque sólo fuera unos segundos contigo.

El rubio cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente los labios.

-Puedes...puedes irte-dijo, completamente desolado-. Lo voy a entender...después de todo ese es el verdadero Riley, un monstruo.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, Riley sintió unas manos cálidas acariciando su pelo. Los ojos castaño averdados se clavaron en los suyos con un aire dulce que jamás había visto en Victoria, por un segundo vió en ellos las fantasmales figuras de Diego y Bree, él rodeó la cintura de la neófita, le sonrieron y desaparecieron cómo si nunca hubieran estado allí, posiblemente así era pero eso alivió a Riley.

-Tú no eres ese Riley-discrepó Nayara completamente convencida-. Tú no mataste a Diego, no mataste a Bree ni a los neófitos. El único monstruo en toda esta historia fue Victoria y ni siquiera puedo enfadarme con ella tanto como quisiera.

Riley continuó mirándola, aún sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Gracias a ella estás aqui-murmuró bajando la vista-. Estoy viendo el verdadero Riley.

En un acto irreflexiblo, el vampiro enlazó sus brazos en la cintura de Nayara. Seguramente Riley había dejado de pensar hace rato en lo que sucedía en la casa, en la muerte que les aguardaba a manos de los Volturi y, por una vez en su vida vampírica, sintió que estaba vivo.

Y la besó.

Continuará...

Sorry si el capitulo quedó demasiado pasteloso, no sé, a mi me pareció bastante romántico. En el siguiente cap se relatará lo que sucedió con Bree cuándo llegaron los Volturi, se verán a los aliados ir llegando un poco como en el libro y los poderes de Bella y Nayara entrar en acción de forma...un poco diferente. Un saludo!

Lily Cullen: si, tienes razón hehe vienen problemas, pero saldrá bien! arriba los corazones!

Renesmee19: Si! tienes razón, pobre Riley T.T pero no te preocupes! que ahora todo le saldrá bien!

Ara cullen hale: que más da que no tenga que ver con la historia? fue un detalle muy muy lindo que dijeras eso! y gracias por lo de que te gustase! no había decidido hasta el último momento que iba a ser ella por miedo a no acertar! pero tu comentario me ha animado mucho!

Mayce Cullen: tienes razon! yo también los odio Ò.Ó nunca vienen para nada bueno, pero se van a ir con el rabo entre las piernas!

Katherine: correcto! él debería decirle todo a ella así su todos sus demonios se irían y él podría ser feliz! ah! si, es muy tierno! se está enamorando y no se da cuenta!


	8. Chapter 7 Credibilidad y dones

Wi!Ya van siete capitulos, estoy emocionada! no pensé llegar tan lejos! ¡Y todo es gracias a vosotros! Que leeis y dejáis review, gracias por leerme!

**Capítulo 7 **Credibilidad y dones

_-**¡NO LO SÉ!-chilló la menor aterrorizada-. ¡Riley no quería que pensáramos en ella! De...Decía que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros. **_

_**Edward y Bella contemplaban al igual que el resto de los Cullen el terrible espectáculo de tortura. El pelirrojo apretó los labios con desaprobación.**_

**_-Está dispuesta a cambiar-dijo defensivamente-. Nadie le enseñó las reglas. _**

**_Jane sonrió cínicamente. _**

**_-Los Volturi no damos segundas oportunidades...a vampiros-su sonrisa se ensanchó mirando a Bella-. Estoy segura de que podéis entenderlo. _**

**_Edward miró comprensivamente a Bree y susurró. _**

**_-Cierra los ojos. _**

**_Riley en su escondite se estremeció ante el último grito de la neófita. Edward tenía razón: Si los Volturi lo vieran, lo matarían. A pesar de los reclamos de Carlisle pues él confiaba en la "buena fe" de los Volturi Edward insistió en que Riley se mantuviera escondido en la cueva más honda del bosque dónde el olor de todos ellos y los animales que cazaban lo protegerían del rastreo de los vampiros italianos, en ese último segundo todos hubieran deseado haber tenido tiempo para hacer lo mismo con Bree. _**

**_Y, con un exhalo, ellos desaparecieron tras la columna de humo que representaba a la única vampira que no tenía intención de hacerles daño. _**

Los acelerados latidos del corazón de la semivampira hubieran alertado a Riley de no haberse acostumbrado hacía tiempo que ese era el ritmo normal, aún así los ojos se mostraban bastante hundidos con la historia de los últimos días de Bree y Diego.

-Estoy seguro de que tú les hubieras gustado-susurró apenado.

-Si...si los Volturi te ven...-un estremecimiento recorrió a Nayara-...¿Te harán lo mismo?

La repuesta era un si. Si su corazón estuviera aún latiendo seguramente lo sentiría en su garganta, adolorido con cada latido, quizás ese si le hubiera aterrado meses atrás, sin embargo, era mucho peor tener que decírselo a ella. Riley cerró los ojos asintiendo, incapaz de dar la respuesta afirmativa.

Con la partida de Alice y Jasper con la esperanza de encontrar otro semivampiro y, que de esa manera, contando también con los testigos, fuera suficiente para parar a los Volturi.

-Deberíais reconsiderar la opción de huir-murmuró Bella abrazando a Renesmee-. No saben que Riley está vivo ni de la existencia de alguien como Nayara, los os pueden marcharse lejos. Los Volturi tardarán llegar lo suficiente para que su olor se haya desvanecido.

La menor semivampira suspiró ante la pérdida de, quizás la única, persona con la que más se identificaba.

-No lo haremos-replicó Riley entre dientes-. Nos necesitais.

Sabía perfectamente que podría salir coriendo con ella, esconderse no sería un problema, pero tampoco estaba capacitado para hacerlo, ¿cómo dejar a su familia cuándo más lo necesitaba? Y Nayara nunca elegiría eso, aquello sólo sería la opción escogida por Victoria.

x

x

x

Con el bosque nevado nadie iba a molestarles, Alice había predicho que ellos no llegarían hasta finales de la primavera por lo que, Riley estaba aprovechando para entrenar a Nayara junto con Emmett que a veces se intercambiaba por Edward, pues no quería forzar el autocontrol extraordinario de Bella si Nayara se hacía sangre.

Ella entornó los ojos observando la quietud de los bosques nevados, había varios sonidos difíciles de adivinar, hacía demasiado que no cazaba por lo que tenía un poco olvidado las lecciones de su padre, era una tarea sencilla: encontrar a Riley.

Un crujido.

Riley se tapó la boca ahogando la risa que amenazaba con escapar. La pobre estaba muy pérdida buscándole y sólo por un crujido hecho por una ardilla había salido persiguiendo al pobre animal.

"Necesita mucha práctica" pensó analizando los movimientos de la semivampira hasta que desapareció.

El viento lo golpeó en la cara sin efecto alguno y repentinamente unas piernas rodearon su brazos impidiéndole movimiento, los abrazos le aprisionaron poderosamente el cuello, si usara toda su fuerza conseguiría arrancárselo.

-No está mal, ¿Verdad?-rió Nayara sujetándolo.

Riley abandonó sus instinto depredador.

-Vale, me has ganado este asalto-aceptó, aparentemente rendido.

Nayara lo liberó de su agarre colocándose a su lado, los dos miraron a través del bosque ante el sonido motor acercándose.

-...Los humanos no conducen de esa manera-murmuró Nayara.

-Los Volturi no vienen en coches-la tranquilizó-. Podrían ser de algún otro alquelarre, quizás el de Tanya que es el más cercano.

Atravesaron el bosque velozmente, cuales sombras, por supuesto Riley tuvo que dejar de estar pendiente de que ella pudiera caerse debido a las constantes miradas asesinas de la semivampira que indicaban que no necesitaba ninguna protección.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo-dijo en voz baja Bella al verlos entrar por la ventana-. El aquelarre de Tanya acaba de llegar.

-Teníais que haber visto la mala cara que puso Bella cuándo Tanya chilló tan efusivamente al ver a Edward-rió Jacob, recibiendo rápidamente un codazo por parte de la neófita.

-¿Bella? ¿Riley? Traed a Renesmee y Nayara.

Riley se envaró ante la voz de Edward con la duda plasmada en su cara, Renesmee puso su pequeña mano en el rostro de la semivampira mayor y esta la cogió en brazos al instante.

-¿Está bien si lo hago?-preguntó mirando con cuidado a Bella.

-Es tranquilizador que la tengas en brazos-le aseguró.

Nayara y Renesmee se miraron un segundo, ¿que sucedería? ¿aceptación? ¿rechazo?

Todo el sonido que apareció fueron los silbidos horrorizados de Tanya y Kate, Eleazar se puso protectoramente frente a Carmen y fijaron su mirada en Riley.

-Una niña inmortal...y...otra humana-siseó Tanya-.¿Qué significa esto Edward?

-Me mira con la misma cara que Rosalie-murmuró Nayara al oido de la menor, la cuál soltó una risita con su voz de soprano.

Tanya y Kate se encogieron como si hubieran oido una blasfemia mientras que Riley y Jacob se colocaron al lado de las semivampiras con aspecto amenazante.

-Renesmee es hija mia, la tuvimos Edward y yo antes de ser transformada, fue un embarazo muy corto, ella se desarrolla con rapidez-relató Bella, colocándose al lado de su esposo-. En cuánto a Nayara, es como Renesmee, hija de un vampiro y una mano.

Eleazar soltó un sonoro !ja!

-¿Y sus padres aún no reclamaron su custodia?-bromeó aún con voz seria.

Nayara les soltó un gruñido animal, impropio de un humano, más aún de alguien con esa estatura y aspecto. Riley lanzó una mirada de superioridad hacia el perplejo grupo que la observaba.

-Es real...¿en serio?-preguntó cautelosamente Kate-. Entonces la menor...

-Nuestra hija-repitió Edward.

x

x

x

-¿Necesito quedarme más alejada?-preguntó Bella al otro extremo.

Eleazar negó con la cabeza.

-Ya puedo verla-le aseguró desviando la vista hacia Nayara-. Extraño...creo que es físico.

-Creía que Benjamin del aquelarre egipcio era el único con poder físico-comentó Edward pensativo-. Todos nuestros dones actúan mentalmente, incluso el escudo de Bella, supongo que las únicas excepciones son los dones emocionales de Jasper o las visiones de Alice.

-No estoy equivocado, puedo notar algo físico...¿podría ser una vibración?-se cuestionó dudoso-. Nayara, ¿eres consciente de lo que puedes hacer?

Ella se mordió el labio con aspecto culpable e hizo un si.

-Mi...mi padre lo llamaba resonancia-respondió-. Empecé a hacerlo...creo que desde mi primer mes como semivampira, acabé rompiendo todos mis juguetes.

-Entonces, tenemos ventaja, ¿no?-intervino Riley-. Un humano con un don latente tan poderoso como Bella no podría hacerlo como Nayara, ¿no?

-Aún no estamos seguros de cómo actúa-Edward la observó-. Oh...eso no me lo esperaba.

Riley frunció el ceño, se sentía celoso, muy celoso. Después de las explicaciones y demostraciones al aquelarre habían cogido confianza con ellos, si, tanta confianza cómo él tenía con los Cullen y ese era un detalle que le molestaba un poco, sólo por Edward, él podía ver su mente y Riley no sabía exactamente qué cruzaba por su mente, sólo podía tratar de adivinarlo por sus expresiones. Edward le apretó amistosamente el hombro.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ver de qué se trataba-se disculpó-. Ahora si puedo decir que estamos en ventaja con estas dos.

-¿Qué viste en su mente?-quiso saber Eleazar.

-Tienes que verlo-le aseguró Edward.

Bella, atraida por la curiosidad y el ansia de proteger a su hija y esposo, se acercó en un suspiro mirando la escena. Nayara negó con la cabeza.

-No se me da demasiado bien.

-No lo hagas si no quieres-dijo Riley con ansiedad.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos y apartaron la mirada rápidamente. Habían estado evitando el contacto visual desde que, tres días atrás, Riley la besó.

-Ella avergonzada y él confuso-susurró Edward con voz apenas audible a Bella-. En estos momentos Jasper nos vendría muy bien.

Antes de que nadie lo evitara, Bella se agazapó amenazadoramente segundos antes de saltar sobre Riley rugiendo salvajemente.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Edward no pudo prevenir el movimiento de su esposa ni Kate detenerla con su poder debido a su escudo, sin embargo, el espacio que separaba a Riley de la feroz Bella se onduló y un extraño sonido parecido a la vibración acústica emitida por los sonidos musicales se extendió rompiendo los cristales y el espacio ondulado se curvó en anillos echando a Bella contra una pared.

Una vez que aquel fenómeno cesó todas las miradas quedaron fijas en Nayara.

-¿Qué os dije?-comentó Eleazar arrogantemente-. Es algo físico.

Continuará...

Bueno en el siguiente cap, habrá más momentos Riley/Nayara para aclarar los sentimientos, con más entrenamientos y aliados llegando. ¡El enfrentamiento con los Volturi se acerca!

Katherine: :D si, los dos juntos para siempre! sería tan lindo si hubiera aparecido alguien así jejeje

Ara Cullen Hale: T_T Ara! amiga mia! eres de lo mejor! y no soy tan buena, soy una aficionada como cualquier otra ^.^

Mayce Cullen: Mil y una, mil y dos y mil y tres gracias! eres genial! Intentaré seguir haciendo que Riley sea un buen personaje! :D es una promesa!

Renesmee19: Jajaja tienes razón, era hora de que se besarán! ahora tienen una eternidad juntos por delante

Lily Cullen: ah! pero no contengas la emoción! de hecho yo no lo hago! T_T *llora emocinada: ¿ves lo que te digo? Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo disfrútalo ^.^

Yagami Vongola: Gracias por ver mi historia, por eso la escribí porque yo también deseaba otro final para el pobre Riley!


	9. Chapter 8

Hola! lamento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas de malos días por mi zona y con los truenos no puedo andar con el ordenador T_T lo siento.

**Capítulo 8 **Aclaraciones.

-¡Lo lamento tanto!-Se disculpó nuevamente Nayara.

Bella suspiró ante la disculpa haciendo que Seth le diera un codazo en las costillas.

-Ahora entiendes como me sentí yo con tus constantes disculpas-bromeó.

Oh si, Riley recordó el momento histórico en que Bella se lanzó sobre Jacob por llamar a Nessie como el monstruo del lago Ness y Seth se metió en medio para pararla, pobre Seth. ¡Incluso le dolió a él con sólo verlo!

-Pero yo pude haberte matado-recriminó subiendo su voz dos octavas.

-Y ella a ti casi te hace pedazos-señaló Edward-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Nayara bajó la vista sintiéndose peor.

-Segurisimo-respondió apretando amistosamente el hombro de Nayara-. Además fue mi culpa, quise presionarte a usar tu poder atacando a Riley, yo me lo he buscado.

Riley observó a la semivampira debatiéndose por ir a consolarla, sin embargo, irremediablemente era incómodo después de haberla besado, tendría que cambiar su nombre por el de "grandísimo idiota", ¿cómo diablos pudo ser tan impulsivo? Ni siquiera tenía un claro indicio de que a ella le gustara y además, él estaba también hecho un lio sobre sus sentimientos, tenía claro que sentía algo, algo fuerte aunque no sabía claramente el que.

x

x

x

Nayara y Riley trabajaban en la libreria hablando de cosas sin importancia, ahora que todos los visitantes aborrotaban la casa Cullen y eran testigos incrédulos de la existencia de las dos vampiras, habían decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso retomando un poco de la "vida normal" que habían estado llevando antes de la inesperada visita de los Volturi. Esta vez la vigilancia estaba a cargo de la semivampira, aunque no tuviera un poder para detectar la sed, por la experiencia con su néofita madre y su padre vampiro si podía notar bastante bien uno que lo estaba, aunque aún seguían en esa pausa incómoda tras el beso en la que piensas ¿somos amigos? ¿somos novios?o simplemente ¿por qué el beso?

-Lo está llevando muy bien-susurró al telefono mientras envolvía en papel de regalo algunos libros-. Se porta muy bien, Edward...es un buen chico.

-Si no estás muy segura puede ir Emmett a ayudar-dijo al otro lado del teléfono-. Rosalie y yo vamos a salir de caza con Renesmee pero él estuvo de caza conmigo ayer.

Riley negó rápidamente con la cabeza a sabiendas de cómo se metería en medio haciendo bromas sobre esa...tensión entre los dos.

-Ahm...no, puedo vigilarle, además apenas queda una hora para el cierre así que no pasará nada-le dijo observando de reojo al rubio-. Si nos necesitais Riley estará conmigo en mi casa.

Colgó terminando de envolver todo y lo dejó en sus correspondientes bolsas.

-Es que...Emmett...-intentó explicarse algo avergonzado-. Es demasiado...escandaloso.

Nayara sonrió timidamente.

-Emmett es Emmett-dijo dulcemente-. Es un buen hermano mayor y rompe las tensiones como nadie...pero esto lo tenemos que resolver nosotros.

Permanecieron en silencio mirándose unos minutos hasta que las demandas de los clientes les exigieron volver a trabajo, Riley fue al almacen a comprobar el listado de pedidos puesto que prefería estar en contacto lo menos posible con humanos mientras Nayara servía algunas tazas de chocolate más, aunque el vampiro rubio de vez en cuándo asomaba la cabeza fuera del almacen para asesinar con la mirada a los varones que posaban su mirada sobre la semivampira.

Al menos mientras estaba en la trastienda podía permitirse reflexionar más libremente. La había besado, fue sólo cosa suya.

"Pero ella no pareció desagradada cuándo lo hice" pensó, mirando de reojo por la puerta como cobraba unos libros en el mostrador "¿Podría gustarle? Aunque fuera remotamente un poco...sólo un poco y...¿ella me gusta?"

Riley se quedó parado pensando en eso, se imaginó que salían bien parados de los Volturi, después del verano comenzarían su nueva vida en Alaska, por el momento empezarían la universidad hasta que llegase el momento de irse a otro lado dónde empezarían nuevamente el instituto, Carlisle trabajaría en el hospital, posiblemente pasarían tiempo con el clan de Denalí, la peor parte sin duda sería para Jacob puesto que tendría que hacer a menudo un gran recorrido para ver a Nessie aunque quizás quisiera mudarse con ellos y estudiar en el instituto de allá para permanecer cerca de ella.

Nayara se quedaría en Forks, al fin y al cabo acababa de llegar y sabía perfectamente que estaba a gusto en el pueblo, ¿ qué iba a hacer si ella no estaba? ¿Podría servir cruzar todos los días Alaska hasta Forks? No quería irse sin ella, ya no era sólo la tranquilidad cuándo estaba su lado.

Le gustaba charlar con ella.

Oír los acelerados latidos.

Hablar.

Verla sonreir...

Riley cerró los ojos sonriendo, a eso debió referirse Jasper cuándo le dijo que él conocía sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de ella y se lo iba a decir, o al menos iba intentarlo.

Al cerrar la tienda Nayara estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como afrontar el tema, ni qué decir pero tenía que afrontarlo, en caso de morir a manos de los Volturi prefería hacerlo diciéndole a Riley sus sentimientos hacia él, ¿que más daba que quisiera a otra? Para ella tenía más sentido que quisiera a una vampiresa completa como lo era la tal Victoria o que se fijara algunas de los invitados, un beso no tenía por qué significar nada. No quería tener que aferrarse a algo tan efímero como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Hizo acopio de todo el valor que tenía para girarse, no podía evitar el tema ahora, después de todo pasar ese día juntos alejados del entrenamiento tenía como propósito hablar de ello. Nayara miró los ojos de un brillante dorado de Riley. El rubio tenía esa sonrisa tan suave en su rostro.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor que esto-susurró señalando hacia el techo.

Nayara alzó la vista para ver de qué se trataba y sus mejillas se volvieron de un fuerte rojo al ver el muérdago exactamente encima de ellos dos., Riley la agarró del brazo tirándola hacia él.

-Aunque me digas que no eso no va a detenerme, aunque tenga que vivir en el felpudo de tu puerta pienso pasar el resto de la eternidad a tu lado, Nayara.

La semivampira se puso de pie sobre la punta de sus pies aplastando torpemente sus labios sobre los de Riley. Él la abrazó de la cintura elevándola un poco y, repentinamente, se escucharon aplausos.

x

x

x

La cara de Riley era la del hombre más enfadado del mundo, Nayara no podía estar más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba y las bromas de Emmett no ayudaron en absoluto a que la atmosfera se relajara. ¿Quién no se pondría furioso si justo cuándo besa a su compañera para la eternidad oye aplausos y de golpe ve a la mayor parte de su familia con algunos invitados mirando la escena? En su opinión le habían fastidiado el momento, en opinión de su protegida y compañera, bueno, seguía demasiado avergonzada para opinar. Claro que de Emmett se esperaba una cosa así, ir a cotillear lo que sucedía, pero de Edward, Bella, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Tania, Kate, Garret, Peter y Charlotte era algo que nunca hubiera pensado.

¡Y toda la excusa es que iban a buscarlos para entrenar!¡Cómo si no existiera un teléfono para avisar!

-No teníamos intención de mirar-se disculpó Bella-. Llegamos y por no interrumpir pues...ahm...permanecimos en silencio.

Riley la miró con muy mala cara clavándole la mirada.

-Sólo os faltaba estar comiendo palomitas-gruñó-. y no lo estábais haciendo porque la comida humana es repugnante.

Con la excepción de Emmett el resto bajó la mirada, algunos de los que llegaban de caza no sabían que sucedía y realmente preferían no saberlo pues por cualquier cosa podía provocarse una pelea pues así funcionaba el mundo vampiro, allí eran todos adultos y se respetaban lo máximo posible dado que estaban allí para ayudar a los Cullen y quizás muchos fueran a quedarse con ellos.

-¿Podemos seguir...con...con el entrenamiento?-preguntó casi en silencio la semivampira adulta.

Bella, Kate y Zafrina asintieron colocándose en sus posiciones, Jacob posó a Nessie en los brazos de su madre para que practicara con Edward a ver si podía seguir leyendo su mente o el escudo de Bella se amplificaba bien mientras Kate y Zafrina intentarían ayudar a Nayara a manejar la resonancia puesto que de ser necesario sería una arma ofensiva a tener en cuenta.

Riley se sentó enfurruñado a mirar, su semivampira antes de acudir dónde sus compañeras se agachó y dió un corto beso al vampiro, lo que provocó una honda carcajada de Emmett.

-¡Te vas a enterar, Emmett!-gruñó Riley lanzándole una roca del tamaño de un oso.

Emmett la despedazó con su puño haciendo que varios cascotes salieran volando en varias direcciones, uno de ellos apuntó de dar a Nessie fue convertido en gravilla por una suave onda. Zafrina se rió ganándose una mirada envenenada de Bella.

-Oh no no, nunca me reiría por eso-se disculpó apresuradamente-. Sólo que creo que acabamos de descubrir una manera de que Naya afile punteria con la resonancia.

Tomó uno de los trozos de cascote y lo lanzó hacia dónde estaba la otra semivampira, ella lanzó un gritito alzando las manos y las ondas se expandieron fuera deellas ondulando el espacio reduciendo la piedra a granito.

-Creo que lo he entendido, Bella reaccionó con su instinto maternal-dijo pensativamente Kate-. Nayara por un miedo que roz lo irracional.

Riley le gruñó situándose al lado de la semivampira.

-Exacto, en un primer momento si le lanzamos cosas afinara punteria para destruirlas sin que termine despedazando a uno de nosotros-completó Zafrina-. Creo que en eso Benjamin y Emmett pueden ayudarla.

Nayara viendo la aprensión de su protector le apretó la mano confiadamente.

-Siempre puedes abalanzarte como escudo vampiro-le sugirió riendo.

-No te quepa la menor duda de que lo haré-prometió.

Emmett cogió un tronco impaciente.

-¡Venga, tíos!-gritó eufórico-. ¡Empecemos con esta nueva fase de entrenamiento!

Y con estos nuevos progresos afrontaron la futura visita de los Volturi con un nuevo aire esperanzador.

Continuará

En el siguiente cap: "Le lanzó una mirada significativa mientras se ponía protectoramente delante de ella. Sólo significaba una cosa...Ya están aqui"

Mayce Cullen: Holas nuevamente! Si! el poder de Nayara quedó bastante bien,, bueno Bella si tenía su escudo, repasé el libro mil veces para no fallar en esto :) El escudo de Bella la protege de los ataques psíquicos como la ilusión de dolor de Jane pero el de Nayara es algo físico no mental así que si puede tirarla lejos :D

Katherine: buenas ^.^ jaja no te has fijado? es como una regla, despues de un beso siempre y siempre pasa eso. Esperemos que estos dos se den más prisa con su relación

Androro Cullen: hola y bienvenido a mi fanfic ^.^ Espero que te siga gustando y te vea más por aqui.

Lily Cullen: jajaja muchas gracias! tenía mucha dudas de que poder darle así que me alegra que te guste.

BeuxiCullenSwan: te doy la bienvenida a ti tambien :) ojala te siga gustando pienso esforzarme al máximo.

Yagami Vongola: Si, se llevo una buena pero también se la buscó jejeje esperemos que no se lo ocurra hacerlo de nuevo.

Renesmee19:Tranquila que los sabras, de eso me encargo yo es una promesa n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno tanto tiempo sin pasar por fanfiction, tengo todos mis fanfics parados, es una pena pero lo cierot es que ya no tengo tiempo, sin embargo considero que esta historia es una pena no terminarla por la que la vaís a ver publicada desde los inicios con una colega de fanfiction llamada Pepper Varia, me he estado mandando mps con ella y ha aceptado llevar ella mi historia, le dará varios cambios que he visto y la verdad me gusta mucho como la ha estado dejando, así que bueno, esto es todo. Muchas gracias por prestar atención.

Saludos!


End file.
